Short Slash Stories
by mimeofquidditch
Summary: These are a bunch of Slash stories. Most are HarryDraco. But I will write stories about others upon request(in a review)! PG-13


Dog-wash  
  
"That's not how you do it, Potter!" Draco said as he tried to puff a strand of stray hair out of his face.  
  
"What would you know about it, Malfoy?" Harry snarled back as he tried to shove the large, wet dog into the small tub of soapy water.  
  
Fang let out an all mighty "RRROUGH!" and ran off into the pumpkin patch. He rolled around, happily turning the dirt and fertilizer into a muddy mix.  
  
"Now look what you've done." Draco said, slumping onto the summer crisped lawn. He crossed his arms over his yellow raincoat, looking very chagrined "I told you that wouldn't work!"  
  
Harry glared at him, readjusting his rain hat. He stalked determinedly towards the frolicking beast. He clamped his fingers firmly around the collar and tugged. Fang looked up at him and barked merrily before pouncing on him.  
  
"That was brilliant, Potter." Malfoy said sarcastically through his laughter.  
  
Harry growled, "Help me out here, would you? This is your detention too!"  
  
Malfoy snorted "It's your fault you're under there." He crossed his arms stubbornly over his chest "Get your self out Golden Boy."  
  
Harry wriggled and writhed. He pushed and shoved to no avail. Fang just wouldn't budge. Harry sighed resignedly. "If we don't get this over with, we'll never be able to leave."  
  
Draco rolled his eyes and trudged over to Potter. "What should I do then?"  
  
"You pull, and I'll push. I'll count to three." Harry said placing his hands on the dog's chest. Draco gripped the collar and waited. "One...two...three!" Harry shoved but the dog didn't budge. The strain from the effort twisting his muscles painfully "God Malfoy, did you even try?!" he asked, the ache evident in his voice.  
  
Draco blinked "Did you mean one, two, then pull on three? Or one, two, three pull?"  
  
Harry glared up at him "One, two, three push." He said flatly.  
  
"Oh, okay."  
  
"One, two, three pull!" Harry felt the tremendous weight of fang being lifted off of him and he wiggled out from under him. He looked down at his raincoat and frowned. It was covered in mud. "We'd better get to wor-"  
  
"AARRRGGHH!!"  
  
His head snapped up just in time to see Malfoy being dragged towards the forest. He silently cursed and chased after him. "Slow down!" he called after them.  
  
"What am I supposed to do? Pull on his reigns?!" Malfoy shouted back angrily and Fang dragged him through the kiddy pool of water.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes and sped up. "Here Fang! Come here!"  
  
Fang barked and turned around, bounding towards Harry. Harry skidded to a halt and realized that telling Fang to "Come here!" may not have been the best idea, and he ran off towards the pumpkin patch.  
  
"Pppoootttteeeerrr!" Draco yelled after him as he was dragged through the vines, dirt, and giant orbs of orange.  
  
Harry ignored him, more concerned with being trapped under the dog again he did a few laps around Hagrid's hut. Eventually fatigue got the better of him as he tried to leap over the kiddy pool again and he fell into the water. Fang leaped on Harry, taking Draco with him.  
  
"Eeh..." Harry moaned as Fang licked him once then jumped off of him, leaving Malfoy in the pool next to him.  
  
Draco sat up and glared down at Harry. He'd lost his hat somewhere in the pumpkin patch and his silver blonde hair was now caked with mud.  
  
"What?" Harry asked flatly.  
  
Draco used his hand to scoop some of the muck out of his hair and he flicked it at Harry's face.  
  
Harry shot up and wiped the mud off his face. "What'd you do that for?" he asked furiously.  
  
"Why'd you have to run through the dirt?"  
  
"You should have let go of the damned dog!" Harry fired back.  
  
"It's your fault I was holding onto it in the first place. If you hadn't-"  
  
"At least I was trying to do something to get us done with this whole thing!"  
  
"Oh and you did a wonderful job of it too," Draco said sarcastically "The dog's filthier than before!"  
  
Harry glared at him, but said nothing. He refused to look at Malfoy. Instead he glared at his mud caked yellow rain boots.  
  
"Stop being a child and help me get some of this mud off." Draco drawled.  
  
"Why should I?" Harry asked bitterly.  
  
"Because, if we wash the dog caked in mud, we're not going to get very far." Draco said reasonably.  
  
As much as Harry hated to admit it, there was some logic to Malfoy's reasoning. So he picked up the bucket they were supposed to use to rinse Fang, filled it with water and emptied it over Malfoy's head. Draco spat water out, and looked very displeased. "You're not going to get it all out that way. You've got to use the soap."  
  
"I am not washing your hair, Malfoy. So you can just forget about it."  
  
"If we don't get this over with, we'll never be able to leave." He sneered.  
  
Harry scowled at him. Malfoy'd used his own words against him. He snatched up the bottle of dog shampoo and squirted some into the palm of his hand. He began to work up lather in Draco's hair.  
  
Malfoy's hair was soft, and the tiny rocks and clods of dirt contrasted greatly. Harry slowly massaged his scalp, denying to himself that he liked the feel of the other boys locks in the least bit. He rinsed the shampoo out, then waited.  
  
"Wash, rinse and repeat, Potter." Draco reminded him, his opening an eye.  
  
Harry sighed, squeezed out more shampoo and began to repeat the process.  
  
Draco closed his eyes again and a small smirk creped onto his lips, until he felt Harry taking off his raincoat.  
  
"What are you doing, Potter?" Draco asked slowly opening one eye.  
  
"I'm cleaning the mud off of you, like you told me to." He said exasperatedly.  
  
"I never told you to undress me, Potter." Draco drawled lifting up his arms so Harry could get the coat off.  
  
Harry tugged the coat over the blondes head "Well it's not like you were going to wash the dog with your head. The rest of you has got to get cleaned off too." Harry took up the cloth and started to wash Draco's neck.  
  
This is nice, Draco thought. If only Mr. Waddles was here. He makes the bath time lots of fun.  
  
"Mr. Waddles, you're the one,  
  
You make bath time lots of fun,  
  
Mr. Waddles, I'm awfully fond of you!"  
  
Draco noticed Harry'd stopped scrubbing and he pouted, "Why've you stopped? Are you done already?"  
  
"What was that song? Who's Mr. Waddles?"  
  
Draco's eyes shot open. "I don't know what you're talking about, Po-"  
  
"Is it some sort of bath toy-"  
  
"You haven't done my back yet-"  
  
"Cause you sang 'You make bath time lots of fun' so it sounds that way and -"  
  
"I still feel something in my hair-"  
  
"Are you avoiding the question-"  
  
"And I haven't done you yet."  
  
Harry smirked "You want to do me, Malfoy?"  
  
Draco turned around and glared at him "That's not what I meant."  
  
"I don't know, Draco, you were pretty insistent on me bathing you."  
  
"Drop it Potter."  
  
"Cause if you want to do me, who am I to object."  
  
"Potter."  
  
"Come on Malfoy," He tossed him the cloth he'd been washing his neck with. "My turn."  
  
Draco chucked the cloth back at Harry and it stuck to the Gryffindor's face with a "Sqelp." Then fell off. Harry narrowed his eyes the chucked it back at Draco, Draco chucked it back at him. Harry growled and pounced on him.  
  
"Argh!" Draco cried as he and Harry rolled about in the soapy water. "You're so violent, Potter. But no matter," he smirked as he rolled on top "I like it rough!"  
  
Harry punched him, then he was on top. Draco kicked him in the gut, and he was on top once more. Harry squirmed and wriggled to no avail, Draco had a death grip on his shoulders and he was looking at him oddly.  
  
"What's the matter with you?" Harry asked angrily as he wriggled more.  
  
"Stop that, Potter." Draco said in a strained voice.  
  
"What? You expect me to let you stay on top of me?" Harry asked incredulously as he started to try to buck Malfoy off.  
  
"If you'll let me." Draco panted.  
  
Harry stopped moving when he finally realized why Draco had wanted him to stop. Or rather, he felt why Draco had wanted him to stop. Harry's eyes opened wide as he took in Draco's darkened eyes, his slightly parted lips, and his labored breaths.  
  
That's interesting, Harry thought, I wonder what would happen if I...  
  
"Ah!"  
  
Harry smirked and arched against Draco. Draco looked at him questioningly "What are you-oh!"  
  
The more Harry moved the lower Draco's head went. Soon, there was a scant inch between their mouths. Draco licked his lips. "Potter, you need to stop that now, or-"  
  
"Or what?" Harry asked innocently, now very aroused himself. He grinded his hips against Draco's again "What are you going to do, Draco? Kiss m-?"  
  
He was cut off by a pair of soft lips covering his own. Draco's kisses were unrelenting, his tongue licking at Harry's lower lip, begging entrance. As his body began to respond Harry felt a pair of warm hands travel to his chest and forcibly removing his raincoat. Harry's fingers rested on Draco's hips, pulling him closer. He moaned at the friction, he had never experienced this before and he found that he liked what the Slytherin was doing to him. Draco's hands slipped under Harry's shirt and traveled over his chest.  
  
An all mighty bark broke them apart. Fang bounded towards a large shadow walking towards them form the castle  
  
"Are'n yeh two done yet?" Hagrid called to them as he came down the lawn towards his cabin, "Fang looks even worse them before. Looks li' you two took th' bath instead."  
  
Draco quickly rolled off of Harry, "We had some difficulties." 


End file.
